The present disclosure relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for dialog layout design.
Large organizations, such as businesses, often use one or more computer programs, such as enterprise applications, during the course of their activities. An enterprise application may be enterprise software that is used to offer services from a cloud-based environment. Thus, employees of an organization may use an enterprise application for a particular service, such as a business-oriented tool, that enables the organization to perform business activities.
Conventional enterprise applications are limited because end-users, such as employees of an organization or a business, may be presented with static user interface (UI) screens in which the screen layout and the controls/widgets presented in the screen are fixed. Thus, the layout of the screen cannot be changed to optimize the end-user's experience.